


Game of Thrones - Love Will Find A Way - Part 4

by Mileena



Series: Game of Thrones - Love Will Find A Way [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mileena/pseuds/Mileena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an AU with Jon's mother being a part of Ned's life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game of Thrones - Love Will Find A Way - Part 4

Waiting on any word from the south was like stepping to the edge of a wide canyon's cliff. Heather felt a rush of fear and excitement every time the beating of wings arrived to the maester's keep. The numbing feeling of terror mingled with the waves of hope that the young Lord sent word for her and their unborn child. Each time rendered disappointment from the girl, however. The days turned into night, the nights turned into day, and still Heather waited for word from Ned. Expecting word any day, she often began her morning asking the poor maester of what news the ravens had brought. He had started meeting her part way to his chambers just to tell her he was sorry that there still had been no word. Still undaunted, Heather found herself lingering closer and closer to the keep even during most daylight hours.  
One morning, as the first meal was being served, Arthur Vadaris watched his daughter as she came into the great hall and took up her seat. Her pale face reflected disappointment, having just came from the maester. "No word from your strapping Lord?" he asked her, his voice already set with a tone of disgust. She shook her head slightly, unwilling to let him hear in her voice what he already saw on her face. Her dark gaze fell to the food before her, picking at it, moving it about the plate, but not eating.  
Heather's mother looked with a kind but pitied look at her daughter.  
"Perhaps the baby is taking your appetite, sweet girl?" she asked. Elyra Vadaris was a caring, doting mother. She always had her daughter's best interests at heart, however, she was meek in her husband's shadow when Arthur set his mind and jaw. The older woman reached out to gently press a palm to her daughter's growing stomach. Her eyes glimmered with delight as she felt the smallest movement.  
That moment was short lived, as Arthur interjected "Or perhaps she has no appetite because my words were true. Young Ned Stark has his bride. He has obviously honoured his duties as her husband, she isn't far behind out beloved daughter, is she?" he asked his wife, whose smile was wiped from her thin face. Heather felt his anger and his words cut at her like a knife through warm butter. She tensed as he continued, "What use does he have for his lady love now? Where has all your talk of destiny and love gotten you?" he asked, his harsh dark eyes on her now. Watching as his only daughter squirmed in her seat, unable to find the words to argue with her father.  
"He is fighting a war, father. Perhaps he is busy not getting killed" she suggested, trying to keep a cool head.  
"Or perhaps he is planning a future for his true, gods given family. Pining away for a beautiful fair wife from the south and dreaming of how many children they will have together." Arthur said coldly. "You're a memory to him and what would a young Lord gain from keeping you close at hand?" he asked. A long silence sat between the three people sitting at the large rounded table. His silverware was the only noise in the room as he cut the bread and eggs that had been served this morning. After taking a mouthful, he chewed thoughtfully and swallowed. "You'll marry soon. Benjen Stark." Heather's coal black eyes shot a glare upward at her father.  
"Benjen? No, I can't! I won't!" she declared defiantly.  
"You can, and you will. You should be lucky that he even wants to, knowing just who's bastard you carry.” Arthur’s tone noted his annoyance at her defiance.  
“You don’t even know that he’d have me, and I won’t do it!” she protested further.  
“You'll marry him and you'll right the wrongs you have done to this house's good name!” came his sharp, stern retort. “The way he comes to your side, spends most of his day at your beck and call, feasts the Lady of Winterfell with you at his side... Of course he’ll have you. And you WILL have him. Be happy your child will still be a Stark!" Arthur slammed his thick fist on the table.  
"He will be a Stark regardless!" Heather spat back bitterly, her eyes narrowed. She put her hands protectively to her belly and stood, leaving her food untouched. "I'm going to get some air" she announced, trying to keep an air of dignity.  
As they watched their daughter go, Elyra's face somber and Arthur's pinched in a scowl, her parents sat in silence while she made her way from the great hall. Entering the meadows in the front of the castle, she felt her world spinning. Thoughts rushed through her head; her father telling her she was to marry Benjen, her mother’s smile fading at the anger in his voice, Ned laying with her for the first time on a sunny riverbank, Benjen’s soft stolen kiss, the last time she and Ned lay at the foot of the great weirwood tree. She felt tears welling in her eyes and the dizziness took her. Falling to her knees, she his her face with her hands and wept. The tall meadow grass nearly hid her, were it not for her raven locks blowing in the breeze.  
That was how Benjen found her as he brought his horse to a halt. He slid from the tall black steed and crouched next to her. A worried look on his face, the youngest Stark put a steady arm around her shoulders. He didn’t speak right away, but let her lean against him, his head resting against the crown of her head lightly, enfolding her in his embrace. And her tears flowed.  
“Heather.. “ he whispered. Brows furrowed, his grey eyes looking her over as her body wracked in the shudders of deep sobs. “Shhh.. M’Lady what troubles you?” he asked softly. His fingers caressed her shoulder as he kept her in his embrace. She tried desperately to stop crying. Already she could feel how raw her eyes were from the hot salty tears. Taking deep breaths, her hands defensively holding the bulge of her stomach, she raised her head from his shoulder and looked into his eyes. Looking back at her, was the face of a man who cared so much for her. It made her heart ache to not reciprocate his feelings right now. Benjen wiped a tear as it ran down her pale cheek. “What troubles you?” he asked again, his voice low and soothing.  
“Benjen.. Dear Benjen.. My father-” she said, her voice breaking as she sobbed again before she could finish.  
“Is he- is he ill?” Benjen asked, his brow creased in confusion and unsure what could be wrong, unless the Lord Vadaris had directed his wrath on his daughter once more. She shook her head and tried to get herself under control.  
“No. Benjen, he insists that I marry, and clear our house name that I so soiled.” she finally managed to tell him. “Benjen he insists that you will have my hand and that I will give it to you.” she told him. The young Lord let out a breath he had been holding, fearing to hear what news had left her kneeling in the grass and dirt outside. Keeping his arm around her protectively, he held her closer.  
“My dear, I’ve confessed my feelings to you already. If you wished it, I would take your hand, now apparently with your father’s blessing.” he said. Despite his affection for the raven haired girl, his voice held no merriment for her father to be so willing to give his daughter to him. “I make no secrets of my feelings, I offer no apologies for my love.” He moved in front of her to look into her sad, dark eyes. Cupping her cheeks in his hands, he said sternly “But I will not take a hand you do not give me. I promise you that. You’ve made it clear where your heart lies, and I wouldn’t force you into a marriage that would bring you no joy.”  
“I’m so sorry, Benjen” she whispered softly. But he shook his head, and kissed her forehead gently.  
“No, my dear friend, I think you have said that too much these days. Enough to last a life time. For now, we wait for news from the south.” he smiled. She didn’t know if it was a real smile, or one meant to comfort her, but she loved him all the more for it. If only she could find it in her to be a proper lady, and to seize a good husband when one stood before her. But she knew she had to wait. “Come now, let’s take a walk and make the day ours” he finished, a twinkle in his grey eyes.  
The rest of the afternoon, they walked through the meadows and the forest, Heather sang some songs to him that her mother had taught her years ago. Benjen stopped to make sure she rested, the baby took a lot of her strength in these later months. It was nearly dark when they walked back toward the Vadaris hold. Chatting and laughing, the two suddenly came to a halt. A cloaked figure stepped from the shadows near the stables and walked toward them. It took them no time at all to realize as the cloak dropped that Eddard Stark stood before them. Both stood in surprise for a moment before Benjen broke into a wide grin, and Heather let out a gasp and ran toward him.  
Catching the girl in a strong, firm hug, Ned whirled her lightly taking great care as he set her down. “Heather.. “ he said with a smile, his blue eyes twinkling like the stars that were just starting to show on the horizon. He looked to Benjen, keeping her near him still, and said “I’ve come only for a night. I can’t stay, I haven’t returned, and you two never saw me.” Benjen nodded in understanding as Ned continued. “We have been heading off some of the Bannermen for the Targaryans north of King’s Landing. It was a closer ride and Robert thought I should..well..” he looked to Heather and Benjen nodded again.  
“Should I light a fire for you tonight?” he asked, but Ned shook his head.  
“No dear brother. I won’t be returning to the homestead this night. It would be best if no one were told I was here, so I can get away easily. Including Catlyn..” he noted. Benjen raised an eyebrow, but nodded that he understood.  
“If you pardon, it is so good to see you, Ned but I know there’s things to attend to at home, and I would wager you didn’t come North for the view alone..” he said with a smile and hugged his brother feircly. With a bow, he smiled to Heather “M’Lady” and he was on his way, taking his horse from the stable and riding off toward the Stark castle. Now alone, Ned turned to Heather. His hand slid up along her jaw line and he guided her upturned face toward his. Pausing to take in her scent as though it were a craving he had longed to quench, he inhaled and held his breath just long enough to draw her into a passionate kiss. Lips parted and tongues explored, tasting one another for the first time in six long months.  
“Heather.. Jory came to me with news..” he said softly, their faces mere inches apart. She reached out and took one of his big hands in hers and guided his palm to her stomach. He waited, not knowing what to say and the both felt the tiny foot kick inside her. Ned stared in wonder for a moment, long enough to feel the child stir again. “It’s true then” he said softly. When he looked up at her, he still smiled, but his blue eyes looked troubled. “My love.. What I would give to have this time back. I know where I belong and it’s at your side.” he said softly. Heather didn’t answer for fear this was some sort of dream. Her silence made him look her over again. “You know I can’t.. I can’t go back. I can’t take this rebellion back, and I can’t take my word back. My word is my honour ..” he sounded so uncharacteristically conflicted that Heather put her soft hand against his stubbled cheek.  
“I know, my Ned” she whispered. “I can’t believe you’re here.. When Jory told me-” she stopped herself and paused. “It was not his place, my Lord. But I felt it in my heart. I felt that your heart longed for mine” she told him, her hand moving down to his chest.  
“Aye, your cousin spoke true. I have spent many a long night, Heather..” he confessed. She looked, wide eyed at him. Unsure what to say and afraid her voice may fail her if she did try and speak. Ned took her hand in both of his as she kept it against his chest. “I can’t take my word back, and that is no life for you my lady love” he said. “I saw you tonight, with my brother. Would you not want him for your husband? To protect and provide for you? For… the baby?” he asked, hid words heavy and forced, as though he would rather be saying anything else in the world than that.  
Heather felt the hopelessness and panic from the early morning events with her father rise up inside her. Her heart pounded and threatened to burst at any given moment. She sobbed slightly in spite of herself. A voice inside her head reminding her that she was of the North and was stronger than this. She raised her dark eyes to his blue gaze and said softly “Benjen would make a smart match. He cares a great deal for me, and I have always cared for him. But unlike the love that threatens to burn me alive when I think of you. He needs a wife who will love him, honour him and serve beside him. My sweet, you are the only man I have known and the only one I will ever know.”  
“But I can not take you as my wife. You deserve better than to be the mother of a bastard child. Benjen would give his name, my name, to your child. He would provide and protect you both.” Ned told her, still gripping her hand in his own. His heart beating wildly inside his chest. Heather shook her head.  
“If I am to be the mother of a bastard, then so be it, I will be the mother of your bastard. This child is ours, Eddard Stark.” she told him. Both of his hands strayed down again, holding her stomach and his grim look softened again.  
“I am torn. On one side lay my honour, my word. On the other, my lady and my heart.” he told her. “I must confess that I have never wanted something so forbidden in my life, I must confess that I vowed to love her, but it’s still you that I love and hold in my heart. I must confess, that you’re all I think about when I lay awake at night.” he told her truthfully. Her hands went over his own, the two of them holding their unborn child and she smiled up at him. “The only thing I can think of to do.. Is not honorable. I would have you move to my homestead. When I return, I will take care of you and our baby. But Heather, think of what will be said. If not to our face then behind closed doors. It wouldn’t be right..” he said, clearly wrestling with what he desired and what he told himself must be done.  
“If you burn for me the way I burn for you, Ned.. Lady Catelyn would live in a loveless marriage.” she whispered, feeling sorry for the beautiful fair woman from the south.  
“She knows where my heart lay” he told her. Staring at him, Heather didn’t know what to say. This was why Catelyn has bristled at the mention of her name. Ned had told her how much he loved the Northern woman. “She knew what alliances must be made, and she took the vows with me. I think she believes we will one day love one another, but..” He paused and inhaled the scent of her sweet hair. “She underestimates the power my Northern girl has on my heart” he said softly. Heather felt mystified at the idea of anyone marrying for the sake of anything but love. She didn’t understand why her father would force that upon her, and she couldn’t see why Ned and this woman would agree to such things. She knew he was waiting for her to speak and she swallowed hard.  
“I don’t care what anyone says, to our faces or behind closed doors. You are their lord, their warden of the North. And you are my love.” she said softly. “The gods blessed us with a gift that day under the weirwood tree, and I believe this baby is a sign of our love and our devotion, no matter what vows may not be taken.” she told him.  
“Aye, Heather. I would have you, I would take care of you and our child. I would give you all I can give to you, but I can’t ask you to give up your life for me. I can not make you an honest woman”  
“Then don’t ask me. I freely give up anything to have a life with you. Even if it isn’t the ones we envisioned all these years. I love you, Ned, to no matter what end.”  
“I love you, my lady. To no matter what end.” he said softly.  
“Then those are good enough vows for us” she smiled up at him, her eyes wet with tears as his hands left her stomach to slide up her arms and fold around her, carefully drawing her to him, hugging her tightly as his lips covered hers once more. Falling into the kiss, she felt like his arms could shield her from the entire world. She had no need to be cloaked at a wedding when she knew he would give up everything to protect her and their child.  
“I would stay, my love but I fear I am already missed. Your brothers and I are with Robert holding against the Targaryan banner men. Twas Robert who gave me leave and bid me come to you.” Heather nodded wanting to ask about her brothers, but she knew ravens would bring their word and this was about much more serious matter of the heart that Ned risked his life and theirs for tonight. “May I see you inside, Lady. It wouldn’t do for you to catch cold as night settles in. I will send word tomorrow to bring you to the castle.. To get ready for our son” he said with a smile.  
“Our son..” she said with a smile. She wanted nothing greater than to give Ned a son. A strong, true northern child. Ned walked her into the front hall where her father was waiting. Arthur’s angry look said it all. He didn’t seem surprised to see Ned at all.  
“Our Lord Stark, won’t you come in?” he said graciously but there was a coldness in his voice. Heather tensed up, even nestled closely against Ned. The young Lord looked at her father and gave a polite bow.  
“Sir, I thank you but Im afraid I can’t stay long” he said, with all the grace that a proper Liege of the North. But the Lord Vadaris scoffed lightly.  
“Come to make an honest woman of my daughter? Oh, but you can’t. You have another woman’s bed to warm, do you not?” he asked, anger rising in his voice. Heather stared, open mouthed, that her father dare talk to Ned this way. The smile faded from Ned’s face. She could feel him tense as well, but unlike her, it wasn’t in fear.  
“I can’t right the wrongs I’ve done to your daughter, my Lord. All I can tell you is that I do love her.” he said, also raising her eyebrow as much as it seemed to raise Arthur’s ire.  
“Forgive me my Liege, but what good will your love do her or our house name? My sons fight for you and you bed their sister and leave her to raise your bastard child” his voice rising with his temper.  
“Sir I love your daughter, and I will help her raise our child” Ned told him, his own temper raised slightly.  
“Father, he’s going to take me in to his castle-” Heather started to explain, and was quickly cut off by Arthur at this bit of news.  
“Seven hells, he is! It isn’t enough that you defiled my daughter, left your bastard child inside her.. You’d have her a whore in your castle as well? That is too far!” he yelled, fists balled at his sides.  
“A whore? I would never take her as a-” Ned tried to defend himself and Heather, but Arthur’s temper had taken over and he cut the young Lord off.  
“You WOULD take her as a whore. Will she warm your bed when you’re tired of the southern Lady you said your vows to? My daughter will be no Whore, be it for our Liege Lord or not!” he shouted. Heather wanted to cry, but found strength with Ned at her side tonight.  
“I would never disrespect her, or you like that. Your family has been-”  
“I know what my family has been. We have been your trusted banner men for generations. For further back than I can remember we have served the Starks and been happy to do so! This is how you repay your loyal allies?” he asked, ranting now.  
“I only want to keep her protected. I love your daughter, or are you so blind you do not see that?” Ned growled.  
“He will protect me, father. To no matter what end” she said, repeating their vow to one another. That was enough for the Lord Vadaris.  
“By the Gods, old or new, you are no daughter of mine! You have no pride of the gryphon!” he turned to Ned again “You want this whore, take her. I will take my family south when this war of yours is over. Find new guardians of the Northeast!” he swore.  
Ned took a step toward her father, his arm leaving Heather’s side as he boldly stepped forward again, meeting the older man head on. His voice low, he sternly told the Lord “That would be an act of treason to Winterfell. Its within my rights to have your head for suggesting it”  
“Then have my head, but this house will not tolerate such blatant disregard, Lord Stark!”  
Ned set his jaw and his gruff voice came low “You can leave. With the love that I bear your daughter, and the good will of my people, my first act as the Lord of Winterfell will not spill your blood. Go, if you wish, but I will have your daughter if she will have me.” Ned told him. Arthur was an angry man, but not a stupid one. He wouldn’t strike Ned. Instead, he turned to his daughter, rage on his face his black eyes cold.  
“You want to be the Whore of Winterfell? You WILL denounce your House name and all claims to your family and our lands” his voice was ice filled like a winter wind. Heather dropped to her knees before him. Tears running down her pale cheeks.  
“If you force me to choose, I will. But I don’t want to lose you. You are my blood!” she cried mournfully. Arthur had no sympathy for her as he looked down to the weeping mess of a girl.  
“You are no daughter of mine” he repeated “And you will be gone tomorrow from my keep” With that, he turned and walked out, his head held proudly, his face a mask of rage. Heather collapsed to the floor, crying and sobbing. Her heart broke to denounce her House. But she couldn’t stomach the thought of a life without Ned. He looked at her with all the sorrow that her father could not spare her. Bending down, his hands gripped her tenderly and he picked her up in his strong arms. Still weeping, she put her arms around his neck and he leaned his lips to her forehead as he carried her to her chambers.  
“If you change your mind, you have that right, my Lady” he whispered to her as he laid her on her bed. “I have no rights to ask you to stay with me, and it will bring forth stringer comments than your father’s.” he said.  
“My love, I haven’t the strength to fight over our circumstances again tonight. I am yours, and I shall always be yours. To no matter what end.” she whispered back. He held her in his arms and kissed his Lady love. “I must go. The sooner I go, the sooner I can return to the North, to my duties and to you” he said with a soft smile. She nodded in understanding. “I will send word tonight by raven. Tomorrow Benjen will move you to my homestead. I’m so sorry I can’t be there but I will tell Cat. It’s the least I can do to the woman I pledged my vows to, or for the woman who holds my heart.” Moving to her stomach, he kissed the baby and then slipped up her body to kiss her neck softly, her jaw line, her cheek, finally kissing her lips. His kiss lingered as he wrapped his fingers in her long raven tresses, pressing his body against her own. Finally ending the long kiss by gently nipping her lower lip, he stood and pulled the covers over her. “I love you, sweet Lady” he said again.  
“I love you, my Lord. Come back to me.. To us.. Safely.” she told him, looking up from her bed. Eddard nodded his head and made that promise. Turning, he was gone before she could say another word. Heather couldn’t even cry. For the first time in 6 months, despite all fears of what tomorrow brought, she drifted to sleep with her heart full and a smile on her face.


End file.
